freshmen
by EmrieRose
Summary: We all know Harry's story but what of his parents and their friends... Sirius's wife and family...Remus's first love and their son. And how their worlds came crashing down around them because of one person's fear....
1. Chapter 1

Freshmen

We all know Harry's story but what of his parents and their friends.  
Sirius's wife and family...Remus's first love and their son. And how their worlds came crashing down around them because of one person's fear....

chapter one:

James Potter smiled at the the sight of Platform 9 3/4 turning to the boy next to him, his best friend Sirius Black he said, "Well this is the last time we ride the Hogwarts express for the first day of school..." Sirius Chuckled and said, "You can't forget the feast..." James laughed and said, "Of course...who could forget the feast...." "But then again your always hungry padfoot." The two boys turned around to see their other friend and the brain of their group, Remus Lupin. Sirius laughed and said, "So what's your point Moony?"  
Remus shook his head and said, "Never mind pads...Have you guys seen the girls yet?" They both shook their heads and said, "Nope.." A smaller heavier set boy with sandy hair said, "Their over by the train looking for you three....at least Emera and Crystalinn are, Lily said she could careless. What did you do prongs?"  
James shook his head and said, "She's being unreasonable..." Sirius said, "Maybe you should just try apologizing for whatever you did wrong." James said, "I DID NOTHING WRONG!!!!" The other two just shook there heads and walked towards the girls leaving James to sulk by himself.

Sirius smiled as he saw the girl with cinnamin colored hair. He walked up behind her wrapping her arms around her he whispered in her ear, "Hey, baby" She smiled turning around in his arms she kissed him and said, "Hey, love." He placed his head in the nook of her neck and said, "I missed you. You smell like sweet tarts. Did you change your perfume?" She smiled and said, "It's called Midnight Pomegranate...you like it?" He growled lightly in her ear and said, "Do you even have to ask?" She laughed and said, "Lets go find a compartment.."  
Emera looked at Remus and Crystalinn and said, "You two coming? Lily needs to go talk to James." She looked at the girl with deep red hair and said, "Whether she wants to or not." Lily rolled her eyes as she walked other to where Sirius and Remus were moments before. As they walked down the hall Crystalinn said, "Hey, where did Peter go?" Emera shrugged and said, "Who cares...he keeps getting creepier everyday." Sirius tightened his grip on her hips as he said, "Hey baby...that's still one of our best friends you're talking about."

She shrugged and said, "Sorry love really...there's just something not right about him...." Sirius said, "You just have to get use to him babe." She leaned her head against his shoulder and said, "Honestly I don't want to..."  
Sirius kissed her neck and said, "It's okay baby..." She smiled and pulled him into an empty compartment followed by Remus and Crystalinn. Emera kissed Sirius deeply and said, "Baby i'll be back in a moment...I need to go find Eirick."  
Sirius nodded and said, "okay, love." Emera walked out of the compartment heading down the hall she opened a compartment which was full of students with green and silver ties. She said, "Eirick we need to talk." A boy with black hair nodded she scanned over the group noticing one with his hood up. As she took a closer look she gasped and said, "Peter?" He looked up locking eyes with her as the black haired boy lightly grasped her arms guiding her away. Once at a safe distance she said, "Was that Peter?" Eirick looked to the floor and said,"Em..." She shook her head and said, "What was he doing in there?"

Eirick sighed and said, "Emera please..just leave it." She said, "Fine...I need to know, why was he with snape the other day? Does it have anything to do with why he is in there now?" Eirick's gaze softened and he said, "Emera please, you know I can't answer that. You're my little sister and I'm not going to let anything happen to you." She said, "And what about my best friends...What about Sirius, James and Remus?" Eirick looked away and said, "You can't tell anyone about seeing Peter in there." Emera pulled away and said, "Lily saw him with Snape also...it's the reason she and James are fighting. I need to know Eirick please. Is he a deatheater?" Eirick sighed hitting his fists on the wall above her head he said, "WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I CAN'T TELL YOU!!!!!" She shook her head as she walked away and said, "You can't protect me forever Eirick. I'm a Gryffindor not a Slitheren they'll come after me whether you say to or not." As she walked by the compartment Eirick was in Peter walked out.  
She said, "Why were in there?" Peter gave her a smile with such hate behind it,  
it sent shivers down her spine. He said, "I guess it doesn't matter if I show you cause no one will believe you." He pulled his sleeve up showing her the fresh tattoo of the skull with the snake on his forearm. Her eyes widened and she said, "Why would you do this?" He said, "I had no choice...he...he..was going to...kill me... unlike you I don't have family interwined with the inner circle to protect me."

Emera took off running to the compartment with the rest of the gang.  
As she entered it she said, "Oh god Lils...I'm so sorry I didn't believe you."  
They looked up at her and Lily said, "He didn't do anything to you did he?" She shook her head and said, "No, he showed me it..." James said, "Not you too Em... Peter would never join the deatheaters..." Emera looked up at him and said, "I just saw that damn mark on his arms with my own eyes Potter!"  
Sirius said, "Babe calm down...I'm sure it was just some dirt or something." Emera looked at him with tears forming in her eyes and said, "I know what I saw Sirius." Sirius grabbed her arms carefully pulling her to his lap he said, "Okay baby...I don't want to fight please." She laid her head against his neck breathing in his scent she said, "Please believe me..." He tightened his grip and said, "We'll talk later..." As he felt her tears fall against his neck he looked at Lily and said, "What did you see?" Lily said, "I saw him in knockturn Alley with Snape last week they were talking to Malfoy. He was doing it out of his free will." Sirus looked at Remus and James and said, "Do you think its possible?" Remus said, "I don't know....I mean he has been very distant lately."  
James shook his head and said, "I can't believe you guys! Peter hasn't ever done anything wrong and you guys are contiplating whether its possible for him to be a deatheater!" Sirus said, "Unlike you Prongs I'm at least going to investigate what my girl says and not blow up in her face." James looked taken back then he said, "That's because you're afraid she'll get pissed off you're not man enough to defend yourself against her." Sirius growled and said, "Don't you dare go there." James chuckled and said, "You think that if you piss her off you'll lose her to one of her brother's friends." Emera looked at James and said, "What's your problem Potter? Your just pissed because you can't stand the fact that for once you might have no control over one of your friends that you have to beat them down?" James glared at her and said, "Shut up Shawl."

Sirius said, "Don't talk to her like that..." James said, "Come on Pads how much good has come from being with her. She's pulling you away! For all you know she could be the deatheater and just framing Peter cause she doesn't like him." Lily said, "Take that back Potter!" James said, "Lil..." She slapped him across the cheek and said, "This is my best friend your talking about and I'm not going to stand for it! Emera has never done anything to make you believe that has she?" James said, "She was talking to Malfoy the other day and no one jumps at that!" Emera laughed and said, "He's my cousin douche bag!" James said,  
"Exactly! With all your family connected to Voldemort it would only make sense for you to act like our friends until the moment is right." Emera shook her head and turned walking out of the compartment she said, "Fuck you Potter.  
Lil, Crys I'll see you two in the dorms." Sirius growled walking following her out he looked at James and said, "You couldn't leave it could you? If you haven't noticed James she's in Gryffindor like the rest of us. She's just like me."

(Hey everyone i got the idea for this while listening to Freshmen by The Verve Pipe let me know if you like it or not...please.)


	2. Chapter 2

Freshmen

Emera turned looking at Sirius as he closed the compartment she said, "Sirius don't do this please. Just go back in there, please." He said, "Babe, he just insulted you and you expect me to just stand there and take it." Emera smiled with tears in her eyes she looked to the floor and said, "You guys have been friends for six years you can't throw that away over me." He took a step towards her and said, "You're worth it..." She looked up at him as the tears rolled down her cheeks she gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Thank you love, but you need to go back in there." He said, "Why?" She said, "In case he goes in there, I don't trust Peter. He can't touch me without Lucius or Eirick coming after him. But the rest of you....Well Lil and Crys he might try to go after." He chuckled and said, "Why are you making up this crap?" Emera said, "Because I won't let you make the mistake of walking away from James over me...I'm sorry....we're over..." She turned away running down the hall leaving him in shear shock.

She opened the compartment she was in a few minutes ago. Looked at the boy with long blonde hair she said, "Are you happy now?" He looked up at her and said, "What happened?" She closed the door sliding to the floor dropping her head to her knees she began to sob as she said, "I....broke....I broke up with him..." He moved down next to her and said, "I just want you to be happy...Why what did that scumb bag do?" She shook her head and said, "Nothing...he was going to stop being friends with Potter, because James accused me of being a deatheater...and I told him he couldn't ruin his friendship over me. It was the only way... Lucius...Why does it have to hurt too much?" He sighed and said, "Em, he's not worth it. You'll get over him." She sobbed harder as she said, "I love him Luci..." Lucius wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him he said, "It'll be okay, love. I promise. How did this fight happen to begin with?" She looked up at him and said, "Peter showed me his darkmark. He...he said it wouldn't matter if I knew because no one would believe me...Sirius and Remus believe me but Potter said it's not possible and that I must be a deatheater trying to frame Peter because I don't like him...." Lucius growled looking at one of the boys sitting next to him he said, "Avery, go get Pettigrew." He pulled Emera to where the Avery was sitting and said, "You're probably pretty tired, Em...maybe you should just take a little nap." She looked at him and said, "What are you going to do?" He shook his head and said, "Don't worry about it...."

Sirius walked back into the compartment grabbing James by the collar he said, "What the fuck do you have against her?" James said, "What's wrong pads, your girl not want you anymore?" He let go turning away he said, "She broke up with me." Lily said, "What? Why?" He looked at her with tears in his eyes and said, "She told me I couldn't give up my friendship with Potter over her...." Lily jumped up giving him a hug she said, "I'm so sorry." She looked at James and said, "Is this what you wanted?" James looked to the floor and said, "No...." She said, "Weren't you just saying how she was pulling him away and nothing go must be coming from them being together? Well let me tell you something Potter, Sirus is the only guy Emera has ever had feelings for. He means the world to her, and she just gave that up for the sake of your friendship with Sirius so please explain it to me how she could possible be a deatheater?" James said, "And just exactly what makes you think Peter is?" Crystalinn said, "His animagus is a rat Potter think about it. Anytime a rat is used in an analogy it is used to portray a traitor. Emera's animagus is a white tiger. Have you ever thought to wonder why his animagus might be a rat, the form to which you can not choose to change into?" James' brow scrunched up as he said, "Why is everyone all of a sudden making me the bad guy?" Remus said, "Because you just pushed the best thing to happen to Sirius since he became friends with us away...." James said, "Look I like Emera I do....I was just pointing out the facts. Peter has been our friend since first year, why would he do something like this?" Crys rolled her eyes and said, "Because he isn't actually like he wants you to believe. He is an insecure person who is going to do anything possible to stay safe, and no offense but our group is the least safest group to be part of right now. Voldemort is after you and Lily, Remus is a werewolf, Sirius is a bloodtraitor and I'm a halfblood. Emera was our protection James, whether you believe it or not. No matter how much you bash her or hate her. She is going to die protecting you if she has to because Lily is in love with you and that's how much her friends mean to her. She just tried to throw her own love out the window to protect your friendship and you would still consider her a deatheater? Lucius and Eirick aren't going to let anything happen to her and she isn't going to let anything happen to us." James looked out the window and said, "I don't know...." Lily said, "Have you even seen him since you got on the train two hours ago?" James said, "No....I guess not..."

Emera looked up out of the corner of her eye as she pretended to be asleep as she watched Avery drag Pettigrew into the compartment. Lucius stood up pointing it at him Peter crumbled to the floor in pain, He said, "Why....why are you doing this? I didn't do anything?" Peter looked at Emera seeing her eye open he said, "You!!!! You're going to pay for this, when James, Sirius and Remus find out...." Lucius muttered something and he cried out in pain and Lucius said, "She had nothing to do with this Pettigrew. It was all you, you were told not to tell anyone. You completely just fucked up our plan! And if I found out that you got them to turn on her I will personally kill you!" Peter said, "Why would you care?" He growled and said, "She is my baby cousin and if she's happy with that good for nothing blood traitor than so be it I'm going to make sure she stays happy even if I have to go talk to Potter myself." Pettigrew gasped for breath and Emera flinched and finally said, "Stop Luci please...." He flicked his wand away and said, "Maybe you should go back to the other compartment and tell Black you didn't mean it." She shook her head and said, "I did Luc...I'm not going to get in the way of their friendship....but fine I'll go back over there. Just promise me you won't kill him." He nodded as she walked out of the compartment. A girl with curly black hair said, "Why do you bend over for her?" Lucius glared at her and said, "Unlike your family mine still cares for our blood even if they don't get sorted into the same house Black."

Emera slowly walked down the hall pausing at the door hearing Crys defend her she smiled to herself as she could tell James was being to see what everyone else could already see. She opened the door and said, "I'm sorry..." Sirius whipped around looking at her he said, "You're back!" She gave him a small smile and said, "To the group but I'm still staying with my decision..." His face fell and she could feel her heart break. She looked at Lily and Crys giving them a look they knew all to well. Lily moved over patting the seat next to her Emera sat down as Sirius sat down next to Remus. She laid her head on Lily's shoulder closing her eyes fighting back the tears threating to fall once again. James looked between the two and said, "Emera....Im sorry....I didn't mean for it to seem like I wouldn't be friends with him.....I can't stand to seem him like this please..." She looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry James really but this if for the best..." Crystalinn moved over sitting on the other side of Emera she ran her hand threw Emera's hair and whispered something in her ear. Emera nodded and the three stood up to leave the compartment. Lily said, "Where gonna go to the bathroom to change." Before the boys had and chance to answer the train came to a violent stop send the girls on to the boys across from them.

Review please...


	3. Chapter 3

Freshmen

Lily groaned pushing herself off of James looking around with a puzzled look she said, "What was that?" Crystalinn stood up and said, "No clue...but it can't be good." She helped Lily and Emera up looking the boys who were standing up. Emera opened the compartment looking down the hall she saw Eirick running down the hall. She could see the relieved look across his face as he saw her. He pushed her gently back into the space closing the door behind him he said, "He's on the train...." Lily said, "Who is?" Eirick didn't look away from Emera as he said, "The dark lord, you guys have to stay here and put a locking charm on the door." Emera scoffed and said, "And a simple charm is going to keep him out?" Eirick rolled his eyes and said, "He isn't here for Potter or Evans this time....he's here for Black...." Emera said, "Why?!" Eirick shrugged and said, "I don't know...all I know is that he is here for Sirius." She looked at Lily as Eirick walked out the door, and said, "Do you think it has something to do with the dream?" Lily shrugged and said, "No....he wouldn't" Crystalinn said, "But why else would he be after Sirius?" Lily shrugged and said, "I don't know...I'm not..." They all became quite as a shadow stopped infront of the compartment reaching for the door. Emera looked at everyone whipping her wand out, James said, "What th...." Before he could finish his sentence Emera turned the boys into kittens gave Lily black hair and blues eyes and gave crystalinn brown hair and hazel eyes.

The three girl picked up their 'boyfriends' and step them on their laps as the compartment opened and Voldemort walked into the space. He gazed around the room his eyes falling on Emera he said, "Ahh...Missss Sssshawl jusst the girl I wasss looking for." Emera looked up at him and said, "My lord?" Out of the corner of her eyes she could see all the kittens look up at her. Voldemort said, "I heard that you have been befriending Missster Ssssiriusss Black. Isss thiss true?" Emera looked down at the kitten in her lap and said, "No sir....I would never be caught dead with a blood traitor like him. It is true that i was dating him last year but I dumped him the moment I found out about his little act against his family." Voldemort nodded his approval and said, "Hisss brother would make a fine suiting for you...but that isssn't the matter. You must notify me immediately if you find him..." She looked at him and said, "If you don't mind if I ask my lord, why is it so important to find him?" Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he said, "It'sss all part of my plan..." He turned around walking out of the door leaving two people standing infront of it.

She could feel Sirius flexing his claws on her lap. She looked at Lily and Crystalinn who were busying themselves with the kittens, she said, "You both know that it was only because of my family...I'm not a deatheater." Lily smiled and said, "We know Emmie...Just it's a little...you know...." She nodded and said, "Yea...I just wish they would leave so I could turn them back....tell Potter to stop staring at me..." Lily picked the brown kitten up looking him in the eyes she said, "James Nathaniel Potter stop glaring at her, she was just acting like that to up hold her family name. She isn't a deatheater." The kitten just stared back with an almost pout look on his face. She smiled kissing his nose looking at emera she said, "Maybe we should keep them like this..." Emera and Crystalinn giggled as the boys fratically shook their little kitty heads. Just then the door opened and one of the boys by the door said, "Shawl, the dark lord wants you!" Emera's eyes widened as she stood up kissing Sirius on the head she placed him next to James on Lily's lap as she followed him. Lily looked at Crystalinn and said, "Do you think she'll be okay?" She shrugged and said, "I hope so..." Sirius jumped off her lap meowing at the door scratching it fantically. The door opened again and he ran out of the room as the boy said, "What the....keep those damn cats quiet!" Lily nodded at and said, "Sorry..."

They could heard chuckling followed by Emera's scream and her saying, "I don't know....really I don't know!" They stood up running out of the compartment into the hall were they saw voldemort standing over her with with his wand out pointed at her. They could see two deatheater each holding onto Lucius and Eirick as they struggled. Voldemort said, "I'll ask you one lasst time...Where isss Sssirus Black?" She whimpered and said, "I...don't know where he is....I don't...really please stop...." He glared at her and said, "You know better then to lie to me..." The black kitten ran up bitting him in the leg. He kicked him sending Sirius flying into the wall and Emera screamed, "NO!!!" As Lily and Crystalinn gasped. He looked at Emera and said, "CRUCIO!!!!" She screamed curling into the fetal potion before thrashing back arching her back before becoming limp. Voldemort chuckled turning way as he and the majority of his followers left. Lily dropped down on her knees and said, "Emera!" Shaking her shoulders she said, "Emera! Wake up!" Eiren dropped down next to her feeling Emera's neck for a pulse he said, "We need to get her help her pulse is really weak." Crystalinn said, "Don't move her! I'll run down to the front there has to be someone up there..." Lily looked back to where Sirius was laying he too was out cold. He was back to normal and James and Remus turned back as they leaned over him. James looked at Lily and said, "Will they be okay?" Lucius check Sirius' pulse and said, "He's just out...he'll be fine."

Crystalinn came back down the hall followed suit by Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonnagall and Madam Pomfrey. Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey leaned over Emera as professor McGonnagall took a look at Sirius. Dumbledore shook his head as he said, "What happened?" Lily said, "Voldemort use the Cruciotius curse on her..." Dumbledore picked her up and said, "Minerva, Pomfrey and I will take mister Black and Miss Shawl ahead to the castle and I will send a owl to their parents. Mister Shawl I assume you would like to come along, Mister Potter you may also." The two boys nodded as they held onto each of his arms and they disappeared in a silvery gray whisp. Lily turned to Professor McGonnagall and said, "Will they be okay?" She turned to them and said, "I'm going to be honest miss Evans...I'm not sure if miss Shawl will, she is in very bad condition." Remus stood up placing his hand on her shoulder he said, "She's a strong girl, I'm sure she'll be fine." Professor McGonnagall looked at Lucius and said, "Mister Malfoy why exactly was the curse performed on your cousin?" He looked at her with tears in his eyes he said, "She was protecting that disgrace...if she just would have told him where he was in the first place it wouldn't have happened...but then again...there was....we couldn't...we tried...." McGonnagall placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "You should probably go back to your compartment." He nodded walking down the all back towards his compartment. Crystalinn looked at remus and then to Professor McGonnagall and said, "Is she going to have to go to St. Mungo's?" professor McGonnagall smiled softly and said, "We'll know more when we get to the castle."

They returned to their compartment trying to occupy themselves waiting for the last hour of the train. Remus took out a mirror and said, "Prongs...hey prongs!" After a moment they saw James' face appear and he said, "Hey Sirius just woke up, and Madam Pomfrey just found that Emera was pregnant, but she miscarried because of the curse...Sirius doesn't know yet..." Lily gasped and Crystalinn looked down at the floor and said, "She told me yesterday when she found out...I ran into her at St. Mungo's and she just broke down crying..." Remus placed his hand on her shoulder rubbing it he said, "She is very strong...she'll be okay. She just needs to find the strength to tell Sirius." The two girls nodded as they grabbed their bags and left the compartment to go change. Remus sat there and said, "Is Emera still at the school?" James nodded and said, "For now, they can't seem to get her to react to anything though. It's almost like she is just not mentally here...like her mind is stuck in a trance." Remus sighed and said, "Does Sirius know about that?" James shook his head and said, "All he knows is that she was cursed and hasn't woken up yet..." Remus stood up changing into his uniform he said, "Malfoy almost bursted into tears after you guys left, I've never seen him look so...dare I say helpless..." James nodded and said, "Yea Eirick is in just as bad shape, and their parents just showed up." Remus said, "What's about padfoot's?" He shook his head and said, "His mother just sent a howler saying that Voldemort should have just killed him for disgracing Emera like that. He was still out cold though..." He nodded shaking his head and said, "We're almost there so I'll see you in a little bit."

(Sorry for the confusion with Eirick's name in this chapter guys....Eiren is a character in my story Maruader's girl not for sure how I managed to write the whole chapter without noticing that, but I think that I got them all)


	4. Chapter 4

Freshmen

Lily sighed leaning her head back against the wall of the compartment. Looking across the compartment at Remus and Crystalinn she said, "How much longer?" Remus looked at his watch and said, "About five minutes, do you two just want to go straight up to the hospital wing?" The two girls nodded and Remus said, "Okay, I'm going to go change in the restrooms you two can change in here." They nodded as he headed out of the room. Crystalinn said, "Lil, what do you think that voldemort wants with Sirius?" Lily shrugged and said, "Not sure Crys." Lily stood up grabbing her bag pulling out her uniform she began to strip down and change. Crystalinn grabbed her bag doing the same; they finished up as Remus walked back in.

Remus grabbed their trunks as the train came to stop. Following the girls off the train, he looked over at the Slitherens seeing Narcissa with her hand on Lucius' arm trying to give him some sort of comfort. Remus sighed as the girls picked a carriage placing their trunks in the racks on top in the carrying racks. Climbing in he took his seat next to Crys, wrapping his arm around her as she laid her head his shoulder. A few minutes later the carriage came to a stop and the three filed out. Seeing Professor Dumbledore they made a b-line towards him. As they stopped in front of him Dumbledore said, "I suppose that you three would like to head up and see Miss Shawl and Mister Black." They nodded and Dumbledore said, "I suppose I can allow this. You may go on up there; I will have the house elves bring something up for you guys and Mister Potter."

They nodded and turned running down the corridor and up the hospital wing. They crashed through the door, causing madam Pomfrey to whip around and say, "This is a hospital not a circus and you are students not elephants so please act as such." They mumbled their apologies as they headed over to where Sirius and Emera were. Lily and Crystalinn pull chairs up next to Emera's bed Lily looked at Eirick and said, "Has she woken up at all?" He shook his head and said, "No, our parents are considering pulling her out of school for a while, But Dumbledore doesn't think that's a good idea." Lily nodded and said, "I can see why. Are they mad at Sirius?" He shook his head and said, "Emera loves Sirius and our parents except that. He may not be the person of their dreams for her but he is still a pureblood and that's all that matters to my parents. Though they probably wouldn't even care if either one of us chose a muggleborn. They just want up to be happy." Lily nodded and said, "That's good, will they be back later?" He nodded looking over at Sirius he said, "She was excited to tell him, you know. She couldn't wait she had it all planned out." Lily stood up giving him a hug she said, "I know. You look tired do you want to try to sleep, I will wake you up when she stirs." He smiled and said, "Thanks, but I should probably go tell Lucius." He headed towards the door waving at them as he left.

Sirius sat up in his bed looking at Madam Pomfrey he said, "I want to see Emera." She smiled softly and said, "Miss Shawl isn't awake yet." He said, "Please…I need to see her." She sighed and nodded opening the curtain she helped him up and walked over to Emera's bed. Sirius sat on the edge of her bed placing his hand against her cheek he said, "Please Emmie, wake up. I need to know that you're going to be okay." A soft smile appeared on her lips as her face leaned into her head she murmured, "Sirius…sorry…" He sighed leaning back he laid down next to her kissing her forehead lightly.

Lily smiled as she looked at Sirius and said, "She'll be fine." He nodded and she said, "Crys and I will just leave you two for a couple minutes." He nodded his thanks as the two left the bed area closing the curtain behind them. They walked over to their boyfriends and Lily wrapped her arms around James neck burying her head in it. He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close he said, "She's strong, she'll be fine." He felt Lily's tear's against his neck and he lightly pulled her away. Looking her in the eyes he kissed her firmly on the lips and said, "Really love, she will be, she has to be." Lily smiled and said, "I know, James I know. I just hope she knows how much we all need her." He nodded kissing her on the head he said, "I love you, and I'm sorry for everything." She smiled and said, "James…" He looked at her and said, "I was a total jerk and I never should have never said those things about her. She's smart and beautiful and she is the best thing that has ever happened to the marauders. If she isn't okay it'll be my entire fault and…and…" Lily smiled as she kissed him and said, "Enough, it will not be. She was protecting someone important to her. She would have done the same for any of us James, even you." He looked to the floor and said, "I know, and I feel terrible for how I treated her." Lily smiled wider and said, "We can see that. You just need to swallow your pride enough to tell her that."

They heard a giggled and a girls voice say, "She already knows." They looked up see Emera leaning against Sirius for support. Lily and Crystalinn smiled running over to her they pulled her away from Sirius hugging her. Sirius walked over to James and said, "Thank you mate." James shook his head and said, "I was stupid, I should have never tried to convince you she was bad for you." Sirius pulled James into a hug and said, "Still, thank you." James nodded hugging Sirius back she looked over to see Emera hugging Remus. She pulled away walking over to them she hugged James as Sirius pulled away from him and said, "It means the world to me to hear you say that. Thank you." He kissed her on the cheek and said, "I should be thanking you Em…but you're welcome." She smiled and said, "Where's Eirick?"

Lily said, "He's down in the great hall talking to Lucius." Emera nodded limping over to Madam Pomfrey's office and said, "Madam Pomfrey…" She jumped up surprised to hear Emera's voice. She smiled and said, "Oh, Miss Shawl you're awake! This is excellent news! I must inform Professor Dumbledore." Emera smiled and said, "Thanks but do you think that I could just go down to the Great Hall and let him know myself. I would really like to see my brother and cousin." She shook her head and said, "Miss Shawl you were hit with an unforgivable curse, I don't think you are in the shape to be walking around the school, especially after the miscarriage." Emera's eyes widened as she heard Sirius say, "What?" Emera whipped around and said, "Sirius…" His eyes pierce her gaze as he said, "You ar…were pregnant? Why didn't you tell me?" She looked to the floor as she felt the tears coming to her eyes she said, "I just found out yesterday…I was going to tell you on Saturday, I…I had it all planned out. We would be down at hogsmade and I was going to have a picnic planned….and…and…" Sirius sighed walking up to Emera he placed his hand under chin pulling her face up to look at him he leaned down kissing her. He said, "I love you, Emera…" She smiled laying her head against his shoulder.

She looked back at Madam Pomfrey and said, "Please…They'll be with me. I need to see my brother and cousin." Madam Pomfrey sighed and said, "Okay…but be back here at eight to check in for the night." Emera nodded and said, "Okay…and thank you." She smiled and said, "Take it easy dear." They left the hospital wing heading down the hall they were walking slowly so Emera didn't get winded. As they got closer to the Great Hall they could see Dumbledore talking to four people. Emera stopped and said, "I'll meet you guys up in the common room….Luci's parents won't take too kindly to you guys as my parents would." Sirius nodded giving her a kiss he said, "Be careful love." She smiled and said, "Always am!" They laughed as they headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

Emera slowly limped closer until she was in ear shot of them and said, "Daddy! Mummy! I'm fine really…" The group turned to her she could see their entire faces flood with relief as they laid eyes on her. The youngest pair of people ran over to her hugging her. Her mother said, "Emera Talon Shawl don't you ever scare us like that again!" She smiled in her mother's arms and said, "Mum I can't breathe..." Her father said, "Vatillia let her breathe she's turning purple." Vatillia loosened her grip slightly kissing Emera on the head. Emera said, "Mum would you mind letting me go…I want to see Eirick and Luci…please." Her mother nodded and said, "Okay darling…" She hugged her aunt and uncle as she passed them before she headed into the great hall. Scanning the crowd she spotted Eirick and Lucius at the Slitheren table.

She smiled heading over to the table, their backs were turned to her as they talked to their friends. As she came up behind them her eyes met with those that reminded her of Sirius' bringing her finger up to her lips asking him to remain quiet as she snuck up on them. He gave her a brief nod his eyes sparkled with that mysterious Black mischief. Smiling she leaned in between them and said, "DID YOU MISS ME?" The two boys jumped around standing up they pulled her into a double bear hug. She laughed wrapping one arm around each of their necks. She kissed Eirick on the cheek and said, "See I am magical." He laughed and said, "You need to stop scaring up…that seems to be your specialty." She smiled and said, "It always has been Eiri…" He laughed kissing her head he said, "Have you seen Mum and Dad?" She nodded and said, "Aunt Viktorya and Uncle Taymon also." Turning to Lucius she said, "You need to smile more, you are far too serious." He frowned and said, "That better not be a bad joke about _him._" She laughed and said, "Would I do that to you Luci?" He raised an eyebrow and said, "Some days it's debatable." She smiled kissing him on the cheek she said, "Yet you still love me." He nodded and said, "Now that is not up for debate." She smiled and said, "Well I'm going to head up to the common room before I have to go back to the hospital wing. I'll see you two tomorrow." They both of them giving her hugs before she left.

She smiled walking up the stair case; she paused at each floor to keep herself from collapsing. As she made it up to the floor with the Gryffindor common room her knees gave out and she sank to the floor in front of the fat lady portrait. She said, "Password…" Emera sighed and said, "Just let me sit here a moment and think I can't remember the password." She scoffed and said, "Well then you are not getting in then." Emera laughed and said, "That's fine…I'll just tell Sirius to come out and get me…" She reached into her pocket pulling out a small mirror she said, "James?" A moment later his face appeared and he said, "Em? Are you okay? You look winded." Emera said, "Yea…walking up the stairs kind of wore me out. But hey could one of you open the portrait? I can't remember the password and she won't let me in."

He nodded and said, "Sure, I'll send Padfoot out to get you." She smiled and said, "Thank you." Leaning her head back against the wall she saw the portrait swing open out of the corner of her eye and Sirius' shaggy head came into view. He turned looking at her he said, "Babe are you okay?" She nodded light headedly and said, "Yea, the stairs just knocked the wind out of me…" He sighed and said, "You should have used the mirror before you got up here baby." She smiled and said, "I'm not helpless." He smiled kissing her forehead he said, "I know, love, but right now I don't want to even chance you getting dizzy and falling down the stairs." She giggled softly and said, "I know love, but hey lets go back inside before then send a search party." He nodded picking her up carrying her bridal style he said, "dragon's heart" The portrait sprung open and he stepped inside.

Once they entered the common room he walked over to the couch and plopped down with Emera still in his arms. She smiled laying her head against his shoulder she said, "All those stairs made me tired." Lily frowned and said, "Why didn't you call us sooner we could have met you down there." Emera smiled softly and said, "Lily I'm find just a little tired. I'm not made out of porcelain." Lily nodded and said, "We're just worried Emmie we almost lost you today. Do you know what that would do to us?" Emera rolled her eyes and said, "You guys…come on…" Crystalinn shook her head and said, "Really Emera you are like the glue to our group if you would have died today none of us would be okay right now we would all be a mess." Emera smiled and said, "I'm breathing alright! You guys need to just relax. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, okay?" They all nodded and Sirius wrapped his arms tighter around her and said, "Mine!" She smiled and said, "Yours" as she lightly kissed him. Laying her head in the crook of his neck she quickly fell asleep, and not long after so did everyone else. They slept there the rest of the night Lily, Crystalinn and Emera tightly enclosed in their boyfriends arms.


End file.
